David Graves
David Graves is the main antagonist of the Vendettas campaign in The Darkness II. He owns the Manhattan Trust Bank and his job was to recover the Spear of Destiny for the Brotherhood. Biography Early Life Graves was a successful businessman, having accumulated vast amounts of wealth. At some point, he came in contact with the Brotherhood and became one of its most loyal members. He became in charge of managing the Brotherhood's finance and logistics, with some even considering him the second leader of their secret society after Victor Valente. David Graves activities didn't go unnoticed and state prosecutors charged him and the top executives of the Manhattan Trust Bank with corruption, money laundering and ties to unsavoury individuals and organizations. Fortunately for Graves, the forensic audit yielded no conclusive evidence of wrong doing. Vendettas After the Brotherhood discovered the Spear of Destiny, Graves was tasked with bringing it to New York. As the spear was brought to the Old East Docks, News Watch 6 Headquarters were invaded by the Vendettas looking for the whereabouts of the spear. Having witnessed their abilities, Graves tries to convince them into joining the Brotherhood. He then briefly appears in the car parking lot where he send waves of Veteran level Brotherhood members. As Vendettas reach the upper offices, Graves contacts them, revealing that the spear has come to docks and now is in their possession. Later when assassins reach the roof of the building Graves escapes using a helicopter. When Vendettas reach the docks, Graves contacts them again, trying to convince them into joining the Brotherhood as it been foretold that their will bring a new dark age. Just like before, the assassins reject his offer. Seeing that he can't convince them, Graves sends Amelie Dubois and Jean-Luc Lambert to kill them. The twins fail to accomplish this and the assassins track down the spear to the Manhattan Trust Bank, where they face-off against the last remaining Graves forces. Even this fails to stop the Vendettas and they finally confront Graves. In desperation to kill them Graves proceeds to impale himself with the Spear of Destiny, which turns him into a Hell Beast. After a brief fight he is finally killed by the assassins. Personality Graves was solely devoted to the Brotherhood and its cause of taking over the world with the help of the Darkness. To help achieve this goal, Graves used his wealth to bribe and threaten everyone who stand in their way. Although Graves seemed to be much more reasonable than other members of the Brotherhood, even trying his hardest to convince the Vendettas into joining their cause and commending their persistence in trying to stop them. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: As the member of the Brotherhood, Graves possessed some Darkness Essence, which gave him supernatural abilities. ** Teleportation: Graves could teleport long distances in a pillar of purple smoke. Abilities * Expert Businessman: Graves was a very good businessman having accumulated great wealth as the president of Manhattan Trust Bank. On top of that, he owned a News Watch 6 TV station and Luigi Palladino's construction company. Gallery Gravees1.jpg|Graves calling card. DarknessII 2012-07-18 21-07-54-68.jpg|David Graves alongside with Brothehood Veteran. 20190101171517 1.jpg|David Graves stabbing himself with the Spear of Destiny. Category:Deceased Game Characters Category:Vendettas Characters Category:The Darkness II Enemies